doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Benjamín Flores
|nacimiento = 27 de mayo de 1986 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = Cuernavaca, México |facebook = azfarel |estado = Activo }} VVA-Fatih.png|Fatih, el protagonista, en Volver a amar. Cuestiondehonorxazteca13_13.png|Ender en Honor y respeto. Benjamín Flores es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Filmografía Telenovelas turcas * La familia de mi esposo - Fatih Saraçlı (Ahmet Kayakesen) * Volver a amar - Fatih Şekercizade (Buğra Gülsoy) * Rosa negra - Voces adicionales * Honor y respeto - Ender (Baki Çiftçi) * Por mi hijo - Gürkan (Volkan Bora Dilek), voces adicionales * Amar es primavera - Mahmut, Ilyaz, Tankut, voces adicionales y ambientes * Se robó mi vida - Necati, Vural, Volkan, voces adicionales y ambientes * Tormenta de pasiones - Turan, Mesut, Vuli y voces ambientales * Elif - Mert, Arif, Behcet, voces adicionales * Perdóname - Behlul y ambientes * Kızım Nerede? - Voces Varias, Fethi * Hayat Şarkısı - Voces adicionales * Sweet Revenge - Rabarba, voces adicionales * Amor eterno - Hakan, voces adicionales * Yeter - Cenk Baris (piloto) * Bandidos - Tarik (piloto) * You're Mine - Arkadas, Fazil * Huérfanas - Ambientes, voces adicionales * La sombra del pasado - Voces Adicionales * Gonul - Hilmi Yavuzcan (Cahit Gök) * Entre dos amores - Sinasi (Yunus Emre Yıldırımer) * Hasta la muerte - Daghan Soysur (Engin Akyürek) * Maral - Hakan (Murat Aygen) * Alas rotas - Suat (Yusuf Baymaz) * Mujer - Voces adicionales * Elif - Tolga (Mehmet Arda Çınar) Películas * Dios no está muerto 3: Una luz en la oscuridad (2018) - Mateo (Shwayze) * Siempre estarás conmigo (2016) - Gran John (Syd Brisbane) * Blue like jazz - Kent, voces adicionales * Hacivat Karagöz - Voces adicionales y ambientes * The admiral - Bae Sol, Toru, voces adicionales * Assassination - Voces adicionales y ambientes * The coke ville miracle - David Young * Santuaire- Voces adicionales y ambientes * El corredor - Corredor / Reportero / Voces adicionales y ambientes * 12 Rounds - Voces adicionales * American Beach House - Andy Westcoast * El ruido y la furia - Quentin * Typhoon - Voces adicionales y ambientes * La enviada del mal - Rick * Lost in Hong Kong- Cai Lala * Tomb of the first emperor- Dr Sun * Mustang: Belleza salvaje - Ginecólogo (Tuncer Kumcular) / Locutor de partidos de futbol / Voces adicionales y ambientes * El Huésped - Craig * A Royal Night Out - Voces adicionales y ambientes * Almost Married- Kenny * Soltera a los 30 - Luke (Timothy Ryan Cole) * José y María - Aaron (Josh Bainbridge) * Where`s the money?- Del Goodlow (King Bach) * Sangre de mi sangre - Jonah (Diego Luna) * Aplicación diabólica - Sr. Difilipo (Aaron Hendry) * Normal Life- Chris (Luke Perry) * Most likely to murder- Billy (Adam Pally) * The Good, The Bad and The Weird- Yoon Tae-Goo (Kang Ho-Song) Películas animadas * Ovejas y lobos - Gobbler Documentales * Hollywood and wines - Voces adicionales * Emergency - Voces adicionales * Welcome to liberty - Tendance, voces adicionales * When Sharks Attack - Walter, Operador * Facing Suge - Tupac * Luxury life - Julien McDonald * Southern Justice - Cody * No Man Left Behind - Voces adicionales * Facing Saddam - Voces adicionales * Treasures - Voces adicionales * Safari Brothers - Grant Reed * The royal family - Magnus * Tastes - Tarik (piloto) * Facing Schwartzennegger - Ric * WW2 Hell Under Water- ottoker schner * Documental espacio natgeo - Voces adicionales * Mars - Voces adicionales * Diana: En primera persona - Voces adicionales Series de TV * El joven Papa - Pío XIII / Lenny Belardo (Jude Law) * Outcast - Oficial Bill Turttle (Adam Vernier) * Gangland - Johnny H, extras, ambientes * Las crónicas de Frankenstein - Sir William Chester (Samuel West) * Proyecto Manhattan - Hawkes, voces adicionales * Dead beat - Amazing Jeff, voces adicionales y ambientes * Officially amazing - Traductor, extras, mrcherry, hacker * Feed the beast - Voces adicionales * The Crown ** Selwyn Lloyd (Richard Elfyn) ** Peter Cook (Patrick Warner) ** Barón Nahum (Julius D'Silva) ** Príncipe Ernesto von Hannover (Daniel Betts) ** Controlador de S.I.S. (John Sackville) ** Humphrey (Miles Jupp) (eps. 15) ** Voces adicionales y ambientes * UnREAL - Voces adicionales y ambientes * The Royals- Aston * Harlots - Juez Josiah Hunt (Sebastian Armesto) Telenovelas Portuguesas * Lazos de sangre - Miguel, ambientes Telenovelas chilenas * La Chúcara - Tomás Espina (Nicolás Saavedra), voces adicionales Series Animadas * The New Adventures of Zorro - Voces adicionales y ambientes * Spike Team - Coach Cochrane Doramas * La voz de tu amor - Voces adicionales * Descendientes del Sol - Voces adicionales (piloto) * Apuesta final - Principe Yeoning (eo Jin Goo) * God´s Gift: 14 Days- Ki Dong Chan (Seung Woo-Cho) * Juhan Shuttai! - Narita * No te puedo mentir - Voces adicionales Series Hindúes * Amma - Ramesh (piloto) * Johda - Zaheer, Bahgwant, Voces Adicionales, Ambientes Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010